eitc_first_divisionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ishmael Venables/User blog:John Breasly/Orders to the Royal Navy
Roleplay Letter January 13, 1746 To my dearest people, The time has come to lay a most evil monarch, King Philip V, to rest. A corrupted Spanish Empire blindly follows this devil incarnate who believes himself to be the Servant under God. I will not condemn any man who fights for a reason, but I will condemn a man who sends the enslaved and blinded to fight for what they don't believe. As we host Spanish refugees, who have rested in the arms of fellow nations like my own, will once again see their dear home. As the Israelites, God's chosen people, returned to the Promised Land to find the Canaanites at home, so will the Spaniards on the journey to return. But they shall not be fleeing Britain's open arms, as the brave and fearless soldiers will fight with them, to win back their home. God's chosen people be not the warmongers who attempt to breach a chosen sanctuary for their own people, but those who fight with a true cause, who fight for others, who fight for justice. We cannot force a man to convert to our trusted beliefs in God, and we will certainly not follow the leads of the Spanish Inquisition. What I do ask is this: find your beliefs, and may they lead you to victory against any enemy you may have. That being said, our situation in fighting for our beliefs has become dire. After a failed attempt by our most gracious Marines to pentrate Spanish shores, we must once again aim for their beaches, in a hope to end this most evil time in Spanish history. I hereby grant the Royal Navy, who will bear the Black Guard in their hulls, to invade Spanish waters. Once upon land, gracious First Sea Lord O'Reilly will command the Royal Marines to storm the beaches, while Lord Harrington commands the EITC Black Guard to assist. The fight will be long, and not without hardship. I call upon any monarchs who have come about this letter to send their armies to aid us in battle. The fall of corruption in Spain will bring about the true and valiant people who once dwelled there, we can only hope. For long in many years, Spain may once again see freedom. May God lighten your paths, as he did to I, and Great Britain. If all else fails, and our most glorious Navy cannot defend our shores, I will hang from Spanish nooses, knowing that Britain died in it's finest hour, defending God's own creation from tyranny and death. Godspeed to all my most loyal subjects and allies. Sincerely, George II Augustus, King of Great Britain & Ireland, Duke of Brunswick-Lüneburg Game Letter To the players of PotCO, With 2012 coming, it is high time we put down the many-faced tyrant, Pearson Wright/Sir Carlos Clemente/Francis Chiphawk/Hector Wildhayes/Gaius Julius Caesar. A large group of players blindly follow a mentally unstable boy who believes God sent him, but refuses to follow the Lord's laws. I cannot call it cowardice when a man fights for a reason, but I call it cowardice to send tricked and fooled people into the fray, and watch them suffer for your cause. True Spaniard roleplayers, honourable people, have been exiled from joining their fellow roleplayers, must once again be united with them. As history re-occurs, this is PotCO's true Exodus. Spaniards returning home, and fighting to gain control of it. If God is on any side, he is not on the side of most evil roleplayers who insult and attack others without reason. No one can force another to believe what I, or any other player believes, and I do not ask you to believe in God, nor a higher entity. What I do ask, is find a reason to fight, and keep fighting for them. The British roleplayers' situation is dire, and after failed attempts at defeating the corruption of the Spanish roleplayers, we must once again attempt to purge their leader from his "throne". I, roleplaying King of Great Britain, give permission for our Navy, Marines, and Black Guard to openly attack The Delta Republic, and only them. Coaleaston shall lead the Marines, Harrington shall lead the EITC Black Guard, and Blastshot shall lead the Navy. All of these three major leaders are equals under Prime Minister Goldtimbers, I, and Chancellor of the Exchequer Mallace, and shall meet with each other equally. This fight will be long, so I ask any other roleplayers or pirates against Wright to aid us. I can only hope with Wright and his followers vanquished, a true Spanish roleplayer will take command, and lead Spanish roleplayers to an honourable status they deserve. May your paths be lightened to you. If all British roleplayers are to fall in this, let it be known that we died in our finest hour, clearing this game of monstrous people like Pearson Wright. Godspeed, and God save the King! Sincerely, John Breasly Category:Blog posts